Order Made
by Kaye Dominique
Summary: Based on the song of the same name by Radwimps. Kanda is a soul yet to be made human.


"If you could choose to go to either the past or the future, which would you pick?" The man in the lab coat linked his fingers together on top of the desk. His companion was in a chair across from him.

He wasn't a fleshed out human yet, just a soul in a blank, human-shaped container. A soul with a mind and a voice. He'd just come out from the capsule that housed beings like him. His capsule had been marked 'Yuu Kanda'. The white haired man waited for his answer, showing no signs of impatience.

"The past." Kanda had no mouth to reply with, but the man could hear him just as well as if he had one.

"Hm? And why is that?" The scientist leaned forward, eyes fixed on the human-to-be.

Without hesitation, he replied, "So I can be someone kind instead of someone strong."

"What's wrong with that? Don't you want to be strong?" He stood up, moving his chair so that it was in front of the container. He plopped down in it, hands on the seat, legs on either side. He was the picture of childishness with the mischievous smirk that played on his lips. This soul wanted to be different from his past life.

Images of corpses filled his mind, blood painting everything. "I'll be lonely if all I can do is hurt everyone around me."

The man got up once more and moved to the wall. Various body parts lined the shelves on it, organs suspended in liquid-filled jars. He walked along it, hands clasped behind his back. "Arms, legs, mouths, ears, eyes, hearts, breasts. I'll give you two of each. Is that okay?" He took large steps, legs straight. He turned on his heel and continued in the other direction the same way. He looked like a toy soldier without a gun.

"I'll be fine with one mouth. I don't want to fight with myself. And…" The soul hesitated. "…so that I can only kiss one person." He surely would have blushed if he had a body.

The man in the lab coat returned to the soul, pointing a finger at its temporary container. A tiny frown replaced the smile. "The heart—the most important part—I'll put one in each side of your chest."

"I'm sorry I'm saying such selfish things, but I don't need the heart on my right side."

The scientist let his hand drop back to his side. He straightened himself up, head tilted to the right. "How come?"

"When I meet the person who's important to me…and I embrace them for the first time, I'll know that our hearts are beating." The human-to-be looked up at the scientist, who was nothing more than a blurry figure to him. "The left side will be mine and the right side will be theirs. The left side will be theirs and the right side will be mine."

He fixed his gaze to the ground, even though he had no eyes to gaze with. "When I'm alone, there'll be something missing in me."

The man sat in his chair, adopting his posture earlier. "But then you won't be able to live by yourself."

The soul's smile was tangible in his words. "I won't be lonely. I'll find that person who feels the same way." The warmth of another body, the feeling of holding the one you love in your arms.

A sigh came from the man. He lifted a hand to rub the back of his neck. "As you wish. By the way, should I add tears? Some people don't add them because they're annoying, so it's alright—"

"Yeah. I want them. It'll help me understand what it means to have something important to me." A boy who looked at him with a gentle expression flashed in his mind, his hand extended out to him. He grinned, his joy infectious.

The new human stood in front of a mirror, observing the creature in front of him. It lifted a hand to its long black hair, dark eyes staring at him. It regarded him with a soft expression, curious. He touched the cool surface, the reflection mimicking his actions. The scientist was at his side, watching him.

"Everything's been granted the way you wanted, right?"

Kanda turned to him, a genuine smile on his face. "Thank you…I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." He rubbed his eyes, which proved to be useless as more tears replaced the ones he wiped off.

The man caught his arm. "Don't." This softer version of Yuu Kanda was truly interesting.

He knew what he wanted. He let him see his crying face, the tears that he wanted sliding down his cheeks.

"There's just one more thing…" His hand came up to hold the scientist's. His touch was light, as if he was afraid to break him. "…have we…have we met somewhere before?"

* * *

><p>Kanda is supposed to be OOC in this story. The scientist is Allen, if you haven't figured it out. I love making Allen older. Dunno why.<p>

The song is called Order Made (Made to Order) by Radwimps. The video was rather odd, but a very nice song.

Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!


End file.
